In order to align the wheels of automotive vehicles it is common practice to mount wheel alignment apparatus to the spindle or axle of the wheel by means of an annular permanent magnet. This is not always possible, and therefore, auxiliary mounting devices called wheel clamps have been clamped to the wheels. Such wheel clamps have included an adjustable planar mounting surface adapted to receive the wheel alignment apparatus.